Honor Thy Lover
by lover101Kenny
Summary: Sasuke, a bad-boy Rebel is sent to a Religous Bording school where he meets Naruto, the Hokage's son. Claiming him his won't be easy, especially if according to the rest of the school: "He's off-limits" but that hasn't stopped Sasuke from taking what doesn't belong to him before. MinaNaru, SasuNaru. Yaoi, Incest. BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story that will not be a one-shot. To tell you all the truth I'm uberexcited to give you my twist-off story. This is not a crossover of any sort it's purely fan-made and my original idea. Although it does fall into religious beliefs. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE'S RELIGION OR SEXUAL LIKING, IF YOU SIMPLY DO NOT LIKE MY STORY THAN WALK YOUR HAPPY ASS AWAY! I am writing this for my sick enjoyment.**

**Title:**_ Honor Thy Lover_

_Summary:_** Sasuke, a bad-boy Rebel is sent to a Religous Bording school where he meets Naruto, the Hokage's son. Claiming him his won't be easy, especially if according to the rest of the school: "He's off-limits" but that hasn't stopped Sasuke from taking what doesn't belong to him before. MinaNaru, SasuNaru. Yaoi, Incest. BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read. **

**Warming: **_Yaoi, Incest, Language. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

_Disclaimer: _**Don't own, Naruto**

**Piercings:** _MinaNaru, SasuNaru, ItaSasu._

* * *

**~*~Chapter One ~*~**

**Naughty Little Boys Pray The Most**

* * *

If you were to approach St. Konoha's church you would be marveled at it's scene. Beautiful french gates greet and open up as soon as you walk through, white Opal fountains pebble with pearls and clear bright blue water are along the walkway to the front doors which are old but beautiful. It's grande and large black doors with the quote:

_Kami Loves His Little Angels_

Are engraved in the black marbled doors. Sasuke Uchiha was indeed captivated by this scene. It was nothing like his old school. This school's grass was a luscious green, it's sidewalks all paved very nicely and it's garden of flowers was beautiful. The housing was huge as well. The School was built before anyone could remember, but The Elders believe it dates back to before the Second war. Sasuke was lured by the beautiful sounds of church bells. He turned to his chaperone and he smiled.

"Oh, that must mean it's Wake-up time." He was an old gentleman, not too old, he was still old enough to drive, but he stood in front of the school.

"This is a wonderful school, Sasuke-kun. Your brother went here when he was younger than you."

Sasuke nodded, remembering all too well of his older brother leaving for St. Konoha's. The driver and Sasuke were greeted by a silver-haired man.

"Hello there. My Name is Kakashi.."

"No last name?" Sasuke muttered.

"My last name is non of your business." Kakashi smiled. He wore a tux and his face was hidden behind some files he held. "Well, now. You're Sasuke...Uchiha? Really? You're related to Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded, curious as to why this man would have interest in his brother, was his brother really famous?

"I went here with him. He was...nice." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Kakashi read more of the file.

"Here on, discipline. Hmmm." Kakashi took one more look at Sasuke. "You know, our students that are enrolled here are either here sent on Education wise or Behavior. If you think you can pull whatever you did at your last school, you have one thing coming. Just to warn you." His voice was smooth and sounded as if he didn't care, so Sasuke glared.

"Come with me, you're to be at the Hokage's office."

"Hokage?" Sasuke asked. "What...who is that?"

Sasuke followed Kakashi as his driver handed him his luggage and the car drove away. Kakashi looked back.

"The Hokage, is the highest rank. Somewhat like a principal." Kakashi said. "He is the most respected person in the whole building. He leads everyone in Prayer on Sunday and is responsible for anything to come across this place. It truly has turned around when I went here." Kakashi smiled looking at the building, he led the young Uchiha threw a hallway it had beautiful arches and pillars with roses intertwining and swirling up. The flowers were in bloom and he liked the smell. Kakashi and Sasuke failed to notice that from a far a boy was watching them threw a window, his hand on the glass and he blushed.

* * *

Sasuke was told to sit in a chair facing a large desk. He was in a fairly large room, but with it's bookshelfs filled with books, paper and notes Sasuke wondered how old they were. they all looked fairly new. The room had only bookshelves, books and three windows. Other than that there really wasn't much left. Sasuke turned once the door opened and in came Kakashi with a rather tall man. The man was beautiful. His semi-long golden hair was spiky but so soft looking, he smiled kindly at Sasuke, his blue eyes glimmered.

"Ah, you must be Uchiha, Sasuke." He smiled, walking over to his desk. "My name is Namikaze Minato. I am Hokage here at St. Konoha's Religous School For Boys."

Sasuke tried not to smirk at the name. Such a Preppy name.

Minato ignored him. "Sasuke, I must recall your brother coming here not too long ago. Fourteen years ago?" He smiled, putting on his glasses to read Sasuke's file papers.

"Yes, Sir."

Minato smiled, never forgetting Itachi Uchiha. The boy was smart and a saint at that.

"Well, how come, if I may as, is it that a boy whom is related to Itachi cause so much trouble?" Minato asked, reading Sasuke's file. Apparently Sasuke was brought here on Behavior and Disciplinary cause. Minato rarely had boys like that from the Uchiha family. Still he continued to read and his eyebrows furred seeing the "trouble" Sasuke caused.

"Fist-fights, damaged school property, false fire alarms" His voice sounded sad and Sasuke took Minato reading his file of "accomplishments" as pride.

"Threatening both students and teachers, expelled from three schools" Kakashi shook his head, frowning.

"And finally, the harassment of other students." Minato bit his bottom lip taking one look at Sasuke. He wouldn't say that Sasuke was dressed for school attire, his hair dyed a blazing red, but Minato could see his roots were black. He had piercings on his lips, ears and one just on the side of his nose and upper left eyebrow. His clothes were a flannel red shirt with matching black skinny jeans. His muddy converse shoes were dusty. Minato folded his hands together and smiled.

"Sasuke, I am the last person to judge you upon your looks and clothing. But I will make one thing clear, we do not allow piercings, tattoos or strange hair length, style or coloring of any kind in our school. Do I make myself clear, child?" Minato smiled, at first he thought he had gotten through to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond, instead he took out two piercing gages and placed them in his ears. Leaving Minato to widen his eyes and keep his mouth shut, but still the appalled look was on his face. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This kids a tough one."

Minato smirked. "We don't expel children here, Sasuke. Kami won't turn his back on you, neither will we."

Sasuke thought of something to leave a mark in Minato's brain cells. He himself gave off a smirk, folding his arms and let out the words:

"I'm an atheist."

* * *

"So, Breakfast is served everyday at Six until Eight. Miss it and you'll have to wait until Lunch, that's from Noon-till two-thirty. _Miss that_ and you'll be hungry when Dinner comes at Six till seven-thirty. Your schedule is simple, it's in your locker along with your textbooks. The required uniform is-"

Sasuke groaned.

Kakashi looked up at the board Uchiha.

"Maybe if you hadn't done what you did back in Konoha City, you couldn't be here, now huh?" Kakashi was getting irritated by Sasuke's antics. Already he had been rude to his friend, Minato (whom by the way he has high respects for) and now he was acting like a brat.

"You're to have your hair dyed back to black tonight." He ordered.

Sasuke looked up. "Fuck you."

Kakashi sighed. "I have a lover for that, your moves are probably armature." Sasuke gave off a disgusted look.

"How are you're_ not_ a pedo?"

"Easy, I don't accept your offer". Sasuke growled.

With much needed back up from other teachers to hold down the squirming and rebellious, Sasuke's hair was dyed back to it's original black and his piercings were taken from him. He was thankful he had no tattoos he wouldn't trust these people to remove them. He hadn't gotten any, yet. But he vowed that once (and if) he got out of this place he'd get one, just to piss off the Hokgae. He already didn't like the guy. Who was he to tell Sasuke what he was going to do and how he was going to act?

Kakashi had brought him to the West wing.

"Alright, Ages Ten to Thirteen are in the first corridor, Fourteen to Sixteen are here in the second and Seventeen and Eighteen year-olds are in the Third. You're fourteen so you're in the second corridor." Kakashi said, opening the door. Sasuke looked inside the room was huge. A fireplace was lit, making the room toasty. There were tables and chairs in neat squares and two couches and three large chairs. The room was empty but that didn't bother Sasuke, still he was curious.

"So where is everyone?" He asked.

"Oh? Well you arrived at the end of Spring Break. Everyone-who was good-was rewarded a trip to the falls. It's not far from here. There they pray, got on nature walks, go swimming, pray some more, have a camp-out. It's pretty fun. I loved it when I went."

"It does sound fun" Sasuke smiled. "If you're a fuckin' sissy who thinks all he needs to do in life is get on his knees and beg for a retarded Kami-who might not even exist-life in heaven. Yeah...you're rewarded a camp-out for kissing someone's ass."

Kakashi's face was beat red. "Your uniform is on your bed. Introduce yourself to some people and I'll be back next term. Your father didn't hire me to listen to you insult the hundred of student's religion." He steamed. "If you get your ass kicked, I'm sure that with the teachers here knowing your reputation, they'll let the kids here punch and hit you."

"Pppsh!" Sasuke raspberries. "They don't stand a chance, I was in juvy for nine months, I can kick anyone's ass if I want to!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought too. I thought I was tough, but you know what? Strength doesn't come from your fists, it comes from your heart"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the uniform- "Oh Hell no" He groaned seeing the black pants and white dress shirt. It also had a required blue tie.

"Uniforms are to be worn everday, you will wash your clothes twice a week-"

"That's sick!"

"You have more than one uniform, so it shouldn't matter. You will be able to have Sunday off though-"

"YES!"

Kakashi stopped speaking for a moment, making sure Sasuke wouldn't interrupt him again.

"Though, Sundays are ment for studying, finishing homework or Praying. You** may not leave** campus for any reason unless you're Eighteen-"

"Why do they get to leave?" Sasuke pouted, acting like a child.

Kakashi grit his teeth. "Will you let me finish talking?"

Sasuke kept quiet and sat on the bed. "When you have turned eighteen and The Hokage has seen that you're responsible then he allows you two paths. One Path is to become a Teacher within the school or you are allowed to go into town to find a job and save up money while you continue schooling here."

"...I'll take neither."

Kakashi frowned. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah-when can I leave?" He smirked, sounding inpatient. Kakashi smirked.

"Your father has you enrolled her until you turn Seventeen." Kakashi smiled, his turn to feel like the smartass. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he held a look of anger on his face.

"Hope you said goodbye to your family, becuase you won't see them till Christmas." Kakashi patted Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke pushed his hand away. Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets.

"This school will lecture, drill and make you Pray for Mercy kid. Don't look so tough now." Kakashi walked away. "See you in September."

September was months away and Christmas was much longer. Sasuke crumbled up his neatly folded pants and kicked a dresser.

"I fucking hate you, Tou-san!" He nearly screamed.

* * *

News had spread quickly of a new student at St. Konoha. Boys are never the one to gossip, but a new student was somthing rare. Usually new students were Ten-years olds. But this student was Fourteen. Six boys sitting in the back of a school bus all chatted away. Their names are Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Choji and Shino.

"So, what do you guys think this kid is like?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe he's challenging! And once I get there, He'll want to race oe or-" Lee was interrupted by Neji holding up his hand.

"You say that about anyone in this school." He admitted. "I just hope he doesn't cause trouble. That's the last thing we need."

Shino looked over at Shikamaru and Chijo who didn't look interested in the subject anymore.

"Does anyone know why Naruto didn't come?" Shino asked. No one answered, but Kiba looked up from trying to deflate his beach ball.

"Hey, does anyone know why Naruto didn't come with us?" He asked.

"I just asked that-"

"I don't know." Neji said. "He said something about studying.

"And I'm ignored..." Shino sighed.

"Him, study? Besides eating, talking to us and sleeping that's all he does!" Kiba said, outraged. "Was it somthing that happened with his dad-"

"He told me not to worry and that he wanted to stay behind." Neji informed.

"So what? The guy wants to study and get better grades let him, more swimming for us." Shikamaru waved his hand as if it was nothing. Kiba shrugged and everyone went back to staring out the window or occupying themselves.

* * *

A rather skinny boy, wearing a blue flannel shirt and orange pants sat in the library. He couldn't get his mind off of something. The boy he saw earlier, somehow, someway, he was attracted to him. All he was doing was searching for a book and when he heard voices he looked out the window to see a bright-red-haired boy walking with Kakashi.

"Must be the new student everyone talks about." He mumbled to himself.

He returned to studying that he didn't notice two large arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. He squeaked and turned his neck around.

"Oh...Tou-san!" He blushed. He wiggled out of the hug, bowed and looked up.

"What's with the formality...Naruto?" Minato Namikaze smiled. Naruto Uzumaki was the boy's name. And boy did he resemble his father. Same hair, same eye color, same nose, same cheek bones, same hair line, same sex. Naruto blushed and started to fidget with his fingers.

"N-Nothing."

"You know...staying behind on a trip just to be with me, that is both kind of you and slightly...it turns me on." Minato smirked, leaning on the table, causing Naruto to blush so red a tomato would be jealous.

"Did you do your afternoon prayers, Naru-chan?" Minato smiled.

"Yes, Tou-san."

"And I see you have been studying. My, my." He smiled, picking up a random book. "I do believe you deserve a little-_somthing_." Minato whispered that last part in Naruto's ear causing Naruto to wrap his arms around Minato's head and neck as Minato nibbled and sucked on Naruto's neck and earlobe. Naruto gasped and moaned.

"We-we can't! We're in the library the teachers-"

"Are not here"

"But, Kakashi is-"

"leaving now as we speek"

"But...the student-"

"Are gone on a trip" Minato was getting tired of this and continued leaving hickeys on Naruto's neck.

"Not...him."

Minato stopped.

"Who...?"

"The new boy..." Naruto said.

"You've met him?" Minato now sounded serious. Naruto couldn't have met Sasuke already? He told himself. Sasuke has only been her for about an hour.

"No..I saw him outside though." Naruto blushed. "who is he?"

"His name is Uchia Sasuke." Minato said. "I don't want you to get close to him, Naruto. I'm not the one to judge people, but this kid's a thug and I sware will stay one and I don't need him corrupting you-"

Naruto interrupted. "You have me." He smiled. "I'm yours." He hugged his father and Minato returned the hug.

_It's going to stay that way too._

* * *

**Ha, Ha! Bitches! First Chapter's done. Any flames that come this way will only add another chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own anything and remember to Thank my Beta: Adevlo. D for being an awsome Beta :) **

* * *

******~*~Chapter 2~*~**

******Naughty Angels Are The Cleverest**

* * *

A loud and annoying chime could be heard throughout the whole school, waking everyone at approximately five thirty in the morning. Sasuke awoke with a start and blearily looked out the window at the grand clock despite his groggy state of mind. He looked out at the window to see a grand clock and he he nearly screamed when he noticed the ungodly hour he had been woken up at. picking up whatever he could carry, tossing it out the window and whilst screaming:

"Shut the fuck up!"

Rousing students in their rooms were startled. They had all seen a glimpse of Sasuke when they had returned from their camping trip. Some had even been polite (or brave) enough to say hello but he just shot them down, taunting them and threatening them to leave him alone. But those who have ignored him felt terrified knowing he had done such a thing. Pretty soon a teacher had entered the second corridor, storming into Sasuke's room, baffled by the broken window and the chair lying next to the clock tower in the courtyard. Sasuke's punishment would be an extra hour of prayer after supper. Sasuke only rolled his eyes

Meanwhile, not caring of the students who were getting dressed and ready for their breakfast, two bodies, wet and warm were colliding with each older one was gently sucking away at his son's hard erection.

"Hmmm! Mmmph!" He moaned, trying not to scream but it felt so nice

Minato continued to rub at his child's hipbones with his fingers all the while sucking away at the pre-cum, awaiting the salty nectar that would soon explode in his mouth. Naruto's breaths became short and his face was blushing. It was like this every morning; his father would probably awaken at around four or five in the morning, earlier before the bell and randomly suck him off. Not that it didn't turn him on, because it did. But everyday?

Naruto arched his back. "Nnnn! Tou-san..."

"Naruto..."

"Tou-san!" Naruto moaned as he came inside his father's mouth. Minato had swallowed it whole and when he was done he wiped his chin and his lips with a handkerchief and smiled.

"Good morning, my blessing from Kami. Did you sleep well?" Minato's smile was so calm and loving.

Naruto nodded, smiling back. "Yes, I did."

Minato secreted his hand along Naruto's cheek. "Before breakfast I want you to pray and ask for good health and a great day, Naru-chan."

"Yes. I will."

"Then I shall see you at breakfast."

Minato sat up and left his room, he was already dressed as he made way to the chapel to light the candles and spread ashes for a new day.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, he was very tired at the moment. He was usually never awake at six in the morning for anything. The cops at the juvenile hall wouldn't make him wake up this early. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red. A few students huddled together in their chairs just to not sit next to him, fearing if they would then he'd kill them. All the students were chatting away but stopped seeing teachers walk in to sit at the large table.

Sasuke looked upon seeing the Hokage walk in, everyone seemed to either smile or welcome him into the room.

"Good morning, children I hope everyone slept well!" He smiled the room filled with people, smiling at him, admiring and respecting him.

Everyone either nodded obediently or chorused with a cheery "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Sasuke groaned, today couldn't get any worse could it? but Just when he thought it couldn't Minato sat down in his rightful chair at head of the large table where he and teachers ate at, and folded his hands

"Let us all pray and thank not only our cooks, but for Kami-sama for blessing us with this meal." He smiled.

Everyone bowed their heads, clasped their hands together and started to pray; Except for Sasuke who was already eating. Minato noticed this and sighed; everyone stopped praying and turned to look at Sasuke. Pretty soon the whole room was watching him. Upperclassmen glarred at the disrespect Sasuke was showing and while underclassmen gave off worried looks; Sasuke noticed this and smirked, he took a piece of bacon that was on his plate and slowly began to chew on it, making sure to loudly gulp as he swallowed. Once he had finished eating off his plate he sat back in his chair and leaned on two legs. The teachers were appalled but Minato only smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry, it seems that I have forgotten something. Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the new student in our home, let us make him feel welcomed." Minato spoke, sitting down in his chair. "But Sasuke, we have rules here at St. Konoha. And One of them is prayers both before and after each meal. I expect you learn from your mistakes next time, please."

Sasuke smirked at him,"I guess I'm going hungry, now ain't I?"

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Now Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I already told you that I don't believe in that retard Kami bullshit you've got going on, I don't believe in that and if that fucktard is real I'd like to give him a special gesture if you don't mind." With that, Sasuke flicked off the ceiling and a teacher stood out of his seat, walking towards Sasuke pulling him out of the Dinner Hall. Everyone was silent and Minato shrugged imperturbably

"Let's eat" He smiled.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" The teacher screamed, he was a brunette, rather tall and young for being a teacher. He also had a large scar across his face. He was yelling at Sasuke who was sitting on the floor in the hall, his head buried in his knees.

"Do you dilebratly make yourself look like an ass just to insult everyone in that room?" the man continued, his scarred face a bright cherry red, "Well, Sasuke Uchiha, you just made a big mistake! You've earned yourself thirty more minutes of prayer after dinner tonight!"

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke smiled. "You're just a teacher, I don't give a rat's ass."

"My name is Iruka, I'm your course teacher for the year." Iruka growled lowly. "I don't like smartasses, I don't like dictators, and I sure as heck don't like anyone who insults the Hokage! You will start to respect everyone, including other students and staff around here or so help me I will make your stay here a long and painful one, do I make myself clear?!"

Sasuke only whistled in awe. "Oooh, you can scream? How scary."

"Stay here." Iruka huffed.

He left Sasuke alone in the hall to think about what he'd done, but Sasuke had other plans. He recalled there being no security gaurds of any sort. He guessed St. Konoha was stupider than juvenile hall. At least juvy was smart and they had guards. Still, he figured all he had to do was walk out the front door, it was wide open anyway, hop the fence and he could run anywhere he wanted to.

Sasuke remembered Kakashi talking about a little town just a mile away from the school. He figured he could hitch a ride back to Konoha City. A smirk formed on Sasuke's pale lips, he could leave right now if he wanted to; and that's exactly what he intended to do. He stood up and began to sprint, all the while grinning like a mad man. _No one_ was outside at all. This was too easy, it was so easy is was slightly scary and sad. Sasuke snickered at how slow the security was, as he went to turn, he accidently collided into someone. He fell to the hard, cold, concrete ground and groaned in pain. Clutching his head Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ready to holler at the peorson who made him fall.

"Watch where you're going!" He screamed.

"Oh..I'm so sorry!" A timid voice said squeaked.

Sasuke's glare turned into utter shock as he finally took notice of the person who'd tumbled him over. He had bumped into what seemed like the most beautiful boy he had ever met. The boy was skinny, bright golden blonde hair and large blue eyes. He had strange whiskers on his cheeks and a small pink nose. He wore a white dress shirt with black pants and the matching blue tie, so Sasuke knew he was a student here, what was funny was the boy had on a blue necklace with a prisim on. The Uchiha was stunned to say the least. This boy actually looked like a chick-to be more precise, he looked like a younger version to the Hokage.

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" He apologized once again, making Sasuke smirk maliciously.

Sasuke's cool voice softly spoke: "Not a problem. I'm in a hurry."

"Where are you going? I thought breakfast was being served..." The boy frowned and Sasuke smiled at how utterly innocent the other appeared to be.

"Oh, it is," he assured off-handedly, "they just didn't like my attitude in there." He was only telling half the truth "so I got kicked out. It's how I roll though. I don't nessessairly like it here-"

"Wait…are you new here?" the blond boy inquired.

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, who the hell are you?" Sasuke grumbled, ready for a fight. The boy smiled and blushed in embarrassment as he stuck out his hand in front of the other so he could shake it. A breeze rolled passed both boys, blowing pink cherry blossom petals in their direction, caressing their skin lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you is all. I thought you had red hair from the first time I saw you." The boy nervously giggled, arm still awkwardly outstretched. Sasuke's jaw instinctively tightened at the remembrance, he didn't need the reminder of how these assholes dyed his hair back to black. He hated his hair color now more than anything. Still, the boy sweetly smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." The boy finally introduced himself, effectively pulling Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Sasuke." He said simply, smirking to himself. _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all, _he thought while making a move to shake Naruto's hand. Their fingertips barely brushed against each other when a sudden voiced boomed next to them, stopping them from further contact.

* * *

"What did I say about leaving the hall?" Iruka yelled, his face red and temple visible. "Don't get in my motherfucking face!" Sasuke retorted angrily, teeth bared and fingers curled into fists.

"I'm taking you to the chappel where the Hokage has assigned you extra morning prayers." Iruka ignored the fuming Uchiha and grabbed the boy by his upper arm, pulling him up to his feet. "Excuse us, Naruto-sama, but Sasuke-san here has gotten into some trouble." The man explained icily, smiling sweetly down at the befuddled blond before dragging Sasuke was pulling Sasuke's ear, pretty much dragging him. Naruto didn't utter a word as he watched the two leave.

"Sasuke..." He tasted the name on his lips and he smiled gently.

After breakfast was morning classes. Sasuke had Science, he skipped that class, hanging out in the bathroom trying to smoke a ciggarette when a student had seen him and snitched on him. He was forced to flush his whole carton of smokes into the toilet and sent to the chappel to pray to Kami (again). Sasuke hadn't skipped out Gym, insted he had gotten into (well, he started) a fist-fight with another student because during dodge-ball he was hit in the face. He was sent to more praying. He skipped out Math, but he left to his corridor and slept. He had slept too long because he missed his other class and half of lunch and Iruka had found him sleeping, sending him to pray more. It was almost dinner time and Minato was up to his head alredy in complaint papers from teachers.

"Already he was found smoking in the bathroom." Minato said, sounding fasinated. "I wonder why that child is so angry."

"Sir," Iruka asked. "If I may ask, why do we send him to pray, if all he does is sit in the pews?"

Minato folded his hands together. "I believe that one day, Sasuke will realize his mistakes and the only person he'll have is Kami to rely on, that is, I hope he doesn't make a mistake as grand as that."

Iruka nodded. "Is that all you needed from me Hokage-san?"

"Yes...Oh, is Naruto out there?" He smiled.

"Yes, I brought him with me." Iruka nodded, opening the door to reveal Naruto. He softly smiled and entered the room.

"Iruka you may leave now." Minato said. "I have somthing to discuss with my son."

Iruka nodded for the last time and left, closing the door. Naruto stood there and only moved when Minato patted the red cushion next to him, indicating for him to sit with him. Naruto did and he leaned against Minato. Minato smiled.

"How was your day, Naruto?" He nuzzled into his son's warm neck.

"It was alright, that new kid is pretty...active." Naruto couldn't find any more words to descirbe Sasuke Uchiha. All the other words sounded mean and too rude to speak. Minato nodded.

"My desk is filled with complaints of teachers and students already."

Naruto cringed at the amount of paperwork. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, dear child." Minato smiled, licking Naruto's cheek; Naruto blushed as Minato took one long, wet lick from his jaw to the trim of his eyebrow. He shuttered and Minato took this as an indication of somthing sexual about to happen.

"I want you to go over to my desk and please put the papers in my chair for the time being." Minato kindly remarked. Naruto nodded as he did that Minato had shut all of the curtians and locked his double doors, but not before putting a sign out saying: PRAYING IN SESSION. Naruto knew what would happen, it happened not all the time but ofter enough. It was time for office-sex. Naruto had gotten hard just thinking of all the sensations Minato would bring to him.

"You have finished your homework?" Minato asked, un-zipping his zipper from his black pants, whipping out his cock. It wasn't hard but it would soon be. Naruto nodded. "I have."

"Good boy." Minato smirked, he left a trail of kisses on Naruto's cheeks and the two and developed a hot, wet steamy kiss on the lips. Minato could feel Naruto's cock hardening as Naruto moaned and shuttered during the kiss, he could also feel Naruto's shaking legs. Minato knelt on one knee, kissing his son's hipbones and gently pulling down Naruto's pants, while he did he took the boxers with him, kissing and nipping at any open skin. Naruto phanted and moaned slightly. Minato started to rub and massage Naruto's cock. Naruto breathed heavily and blushed more. Minato, once he felt Naruto was hard enough, stood up once more. Taking his index finer and his middle finger and placing them infront of Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and Minato used his fingers to twirl and mover around Naruto's mouth collecting saliva. Naruto sucked on the fingers, wiggling his tounge around each finger. Once he felt it was wet enough, he told Naruto to bend over on the desk. Naruto did and moaned loudly as Minato stuck two fingers into Naruto's enterance.

"Naruto..." Minato whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gently opened his eyes and Minato continued to speak. "Call me Daddy tonight."

Before Naruto could reply two fingers were now stroking the bottom of his prostate and he left out a wail of pleasure.

"Hmmmmm! Oh, Daddy, yes!" Naruto phanted. Minato smiled, wiggling the fingers around.

"You find this, pleaseureable, Naruto?" He grinned.

"Mmm! Yes!" Naruto began to buck his hips, wanting more. Minato shrugged and smiled, taking out the two fingers and reaching over in his desk dwar for some lubricant. He had spead a decent amount on his hardened cock and once he was finished he gently stuffed inside Naruto.

"Ah-ah Aaaah!" Naruto cried out, his nails scraping at the desk.

"Mmm, Naruto, so tight!" Minato phanted. "I thought you were streched enough."

"Moooooore!" Naruto begged and soon Minato was fully inside of Naruto.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Minato asked before continuing.

"No-no! Please, move, please Daddy, please!" Naruto begged. Minato smiled and began to hump and thrust inside of Naruto. Naruto's autible moans and the deep feeling, all of which was perfect. Minato kept thrusting in an out, his once smooth and long cock was now hard and leaking pre-cum. Naruto's own cock was dripping white, sticky substance. Minato reached around his son's waist grabbing Naruto's cock and stroking it with the rythums. Naruto let out a loud moan and he nearly lost his balance as his arms continued to shake and his chest collided with the office desk.

"Ah, ha-ah!" He held tears in his eyes but they wern't a bother.

"More, Naruto?" Minato phanted, feeling the room getting hotter by the second, or was that just him?

"Yes! Yes, Daddy more, please!" The fourteen-year-old cried out. And who was Minato to deny his son's wishes? He turned Naruto over, straddled his hips around his waist, pushing Naruto against the cold, stone wall. He humped faster. Naruto wrapped his arms around Minato's back, pleasure, excitement and love all at once entering his brain. Minato continued to stroke Naruto's hard cock, it would need to release soon, so would Minato.

"Naruto...do you have to cum?" Minato asked.

"Y-Yes!" Naruto nodded.

Minato didn't need to be told twice and he thrusted harder, Naruto arched his back and lt out a scream as he ejactuated onto his father's chest. Naruto had to relax once Minato filled, what felt like, his whole anus with hot, sticky cum. Minato smiled, phanting as he took himself out of Naruto and gently. He smiled seeing Naruto trying to use the wall to keep his balance, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling the boy into a lucious, long tounge-infested kiss. Naruto smiled and pulled away from the kiss.

"I...I think we're late for Prayer" He smiled, nervously.

Minato looked at his desk clock that was now laying on the floor. He nodded.

"Yes. We must hurry, or we'll be late." He agreed.

* * *

Sasuke sulked at the back of the chappel. He found out the hard way that it was not only a requirement but "an honor" to be in after supper prayer.

"An honor my ass" He grumbled. He stared at the floor, trying to take off the dress shoes he was required to wear. He couldn't help but look up when he saw tall white candles being lit, the room was now glowing and the gold and cream colored walls with gold trim makde the room look slightly magical. The oil paintings of improtant people Sasuke didn't recgonize, their faces looking into some light, all were praying to Kami. Sasuke groaned. The scents of the ashes and the glow of the candles started to make his head spin. Pretty soon everyone had gathered in pews, all bowing their heads and praying (accept Sasuke, who was occupying himself by doodling on a pew) Teachers came in dressed in black robes, one by one they stood next to an alter all smiling once The Hokage stepped in, wearing a white robe with red flames decritivly on his cloak. Sasuke snickered and nearly jumped when Naruto sneaked in, sitting next to him.

"the fuck do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm late, I can't go sit in the front." Naruto replied. That was true, but he also wanted to sit next to the new boy.

Sasuke snickered quietly hearing Minato read out of an old book, asking for everyone to pray and thank Kami for their good health.

"You honestly don't believe in this crap, do you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto looked up from bowing his head. "What?"

"Nevermind." Sasuke took another look at Minato.

"What is he wearing?"

"The Hokage's cloak. The flames at the bottom resemble the journey Kami took in Hell. He traveled three days and three nights into the flames searching for a lost soul who was stolen off this earth by Kyuubi and sent into Hell." Naruto replied. Sasuke gave him a disturbed face. Naruto smiled.

"You never heard the story?" He asked.

"No and I really don't want to but I might as well, I don't wanna' hear that buttsniffer chanting." Sasuke remarked, Naruto bit his lip, he didn't like the way Sasuke insulted his father but he chose to ignore the comment.

"Well, a long time ago when Kami created our world, he created Ten Demons to controll the pits of Hell. But a Nine-tailed demon named Kurama, or Kyuubi, had stolen a human soul. Kami himself spent three days and three nights searching for the lost Soul in Hell, after the fourth day, he arose once again seeing that here on Earth chaos and war had broken out. So finally he proposed that inorder to do his job and search for the human soul he'd ask his children to pray three times a day, for the lost soul. Still Kami searches today." Naruto smiled, feeling confident in his story.

Sasuke snored loudly, causing Minato to stop chanting and everyone looked at him once again.

It was just like Breakfast all over again.

* * *

"We're sick and tired of your actions today, Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka screamed. Sasuke pretended not to care sitting in a chair in the Hokage's office. Three other teachers, Iruka and Minato were all tired of Sasuke's antics. It was only the first day and he had caused over three week's trouble.

"We've sent you in a total amount of over three and a half hours of prayer and all you do is sleep or skip out! If you don't stop this horseing around we will expel you!" Iruka screamed.

Sasuke seemed to like that idea. "Well, _Hokage-sama_, looks like you lied to me about expelling me." He explaimed proudly. Minato shook his head.

"No Sasuke. Iruka, we will not expell this child we do not turn our backs to any of our students." Minato said. "And apparently extra prayer time doesn't help with Sasuke. I guess manual labor will."

Sasuke looked up. "Huh?"

"I think our cooks deserve a night off. My friend Sasuke here can do the dishes by himself." Minato smirked, folding his hands together, resting his chin on his knuckles. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Dishes? Hell no!

"Hell no!" He swore.

"No swearing." Minato strickly spoke.

"I ain't doing fucking dishes, there's over four-hundred kids here!" He spoke defensivly. Minato only shrugged.

"Well, I guess this will be a lesson to you then. Iruka, please take Sasuke down to the kitchen and if you would be so kindly to watch and make sure he does his job-properly. I told you sasuke, we don't turn our backs to our students. So no matter how severe the damage you do to this school, we will never throw you out. I promise you that." With that being said Sasuke was forced out of the chair and pulled by his ear down to the kitchens. He turned to the other teachers, nodded his head and they left.

Once the door was closed Minato frowned. "Naruto. You can come out now."

Naruto slowly came out of a brown shiffarobe, he looked confused. "Why did I have to hide, Tou-san?" He asked.

"To not cause suspicion." He answered blantely. "Now, if you don't mind...I'd like to finish what we started before Prayer." Minato smirked and Naruto smiled, kindly with only a hint of worry.

* * *

**That's the second chapter, Let's all thank my Beta: Adevlo. D**

**Review please, You all know what to do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Own a thing.**

**Warning: Lemon, sexual content, Yaoi**

* * *

**~*****~Chapter 3~*~**

**Angels Don't smoke in heaven, do they?**

* * *

Apparently doing dishes hadn't taught Sasuke a thing. After two hours of soapy water and bubbles the boy was back to his antics. This time he was to be outside after prayers on Sunday beating the dust out of the antique rugs. Minato guessed that since Sasuke liked to be physical with objects that if he continued to beat the rugs, he'd beat whatever caused him to pull that stunt earlier today.

"Whooptie-fuckin-doo" Sasuke muttered beating the rug, he coughed slightly when dust escaped the red and gold carpet. "All I did was step on a book and I get judged?!"

Well, that was half the truth, Sasuke did step on a book. He was in the library just passing by and a a few students just happened to laugh while he walked by, he assumed they were laughing at him when in reality they found a joke inscribed in an old textbook and they all laughed just when he had happened to walk by; after he knocked it out of a student's hands, slamming it on to the floor, he ripped a few pages and stomped on the textbook. A librarian had caught him in his act and sent him to Minato.

"Stupid fuckin' Hokage!" He muttered again, he looked behind his shoulder he could see Minato standing on his balcony watching other students either playing a game of soccer, reading and studying or talking with friends. Minato smiled and when he turned to see Sasuke, Sasuke flicked him off and Minato only grinned and waved at him. Sasuke groaned, turning back to the rugs.

"Rough day?" A voice asked him. Sasuke stopped beating rugs and turned around seeing Naruto. Naruto smiled, he was holding two textbooks and a few sheets of paper. His tie was straightly in place and his white shirt tucked into his pants. Sasuke set down the badminton racket and folded his arms.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Just to say 'hi' to you"

"I highly doubt that, you're the only student here who's talked to me in a conversation manner. Other students usually avoid me or fight with me. So, I'll ask you again, What do you want?" Sasuke snipped.

Naruto blushed. "I just...wanted to keep you company."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to beating rugs. Naruto found a concrete bench and sat down, watching Sasuke. He noticed the way Sasuke's slender body moved, he could see his toned chest threw the sweat on his shirt. He blushed and shook his head.

"I can't be thinking about Sasuke, it's unfaithful to Tou-san." He told himself.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh-nothing, just reading something." Naruto lied. "Are you taking Biology?"

"No."

"Oh...are you in Phycology?" Naruto smiled.

"No.."

"How about Ceramics?"

"I'm not in any smart classes." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto bit his lip. "That doesn't mean you're not smart, Sasuke."

"Tell that to my old man!" Sasuke screamed, throwing down the racket and approaching Naruto, he had gotten so close that he was in Naruto's face. "Now, why don't you go over there where other student's are, talk to your little-smart-self and leave me alone!"

Sasuke turned away and went back to beating the rugs. Naruto bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry." He spoke, dashing away.

Sasuke sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I'm an idiot." He looked over to where he could see Naruto still walking away, he thought he saw Naruto tremble from crying, he blamed the cold wind.

* * *

Naruto still wasn't in the best mood after prayer. Ansted he decided to call it a night at Eight-thirty and he was brushing his teeth getting ready for bed. He noticed his father enter their bathroom with a puzzled look.

"You're getting ready for bed, already?" Minato asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah...just tired." Naruto said.

Minato nodded, slightly confused but it could be the homework Naruto had bundled in his life. Naruto left the bathroom to put on his sleep-wear when Minato's hands wrapped around him, stopping Naruto.

"And how was your day?" Minato smiled, nuzzling himself into Naruto's neck, smelling his hair.

"G-good." Naruto replied.

"And...is my little boy too tired for some nightly activities?" Minato smiled, his voice lustful and hopeful. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, Tou-san. But really, I'm tired."

Minato smiled. "Okay, but I would still like to hold you."

"Fine with me" Naruto smiled. The two then crawled into Minato's large bed, cuddling and keeping one another warm. Naruto was just about to close his eyes when a picture of Sasuke came to his mind, he jolted up and nearly fell out of bed, that was before Minato caught him.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I...Nothing." Naruto said. "Just...cold feet."

Minato raised an eyebrow but let it slide. Though, he knew deep down somthing was wrong. So to make sure of any doubts he cupped Naruto's jaw, making sure the younger blonde could see his eyes, he leaned in slowly and the two shared a passionate and tender kiss. Minato kept his eyes closed even after the kiss, resting his chin on Naruto's head.

"Goodnight my child"

"Goodnight...tou-san."

* * *

With spring came outdoor activities for gym class. Sasuke wouldn't admit this, but out of all the classes in this backwater school, he liked gym more than anything. And today, would be a very exciting day. Although "exciting" is the reason why Sasuke's in the office-again. It all started with the activity-crazed Gym teacher, Might Guy.

"Alright students. Everyone wide awake?!" He smiled.

"Yes sir!" Lee responded, only Lee would respond to Guy's questions. Everyone else was tired for the stretches and hard-core warm ups the teacher made them do.

"Well, good! Because I've gotten permission from the Hokage himself to let us all do an Endurance run!"

Sasuke, who was at the back of the crowd perked his ear up after hearing that.

"What?" One student asked.

"What's an endurance run?" Another asked.

Might Guy smiled. "I'm glad you asked that question young children" He began softly, then out of no where large Hollywood lights came, brightly shining down on the teacher. "And endurance run is where we run to our ability! It is approximately one mile from the gates of this school, through the small town and back again! Now that isn't so bad, now is it children?" He smirked.

Everyone (accept Sasuke and Lee) all groaned.

"I'm gonna' die" cried Choji.

"We will not let you down, Guy Sensei!" Lee announced.

"I know you won't" Guy sobbed, happily for Lee. The gate opened and everyone lined up to start running, Guy was to run behind everyone and make sure no one would get lost. Lee proclaimed himself ahead of the line

"Come everyone I will lead you all to-" Lee was interrupted by Sasuke darting past him, running so fast not even Lee could have saw him running past him, he ran that fast.

"FREEDOM!" He screamed with joy.

Lee and everyone was stunned. "Guy...Senei...Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked.

"Why Yes Lee...and it looks like he's got spirit in him after all!" Guy cheered. "Run Sasuke, run!"

Neji sighed. "Senei...Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, yes Neji I just answered that-Go Sasuke!" He called out.

"The same Sasuke who's not allowed to leave!" Neji folded his arms. Neji overheard teachers talking one day in his classroom. He had Language arts with Sasuke and Sasuke was sent in the hall for doodling '666' and 'Satan's followers' in his textbook, he overheard Iruka and another teacher talking on how they were going to inform The Hokage that they didn't like the idea of Sasuke leaving campus for any reason.

"Go Sasuke go! Go Sas-" Guy thought for a moment at what Neji said. "um...Someone please go fetch the Hokage." He wasn't so high and mighty now.

* * *

Sasuke ran like he had never ran before. The wind in his hair and the smile on his face. He ignored the sweat trailing down his face and his neck. He also ignored the throbbing pains in his left side from running to sudden and too fast. Still he ran and he ran. But he couldn't find the town.

"God dammit!" He cursed. "Where the hell is the town at?" He figured if he found the town then he could hitch a bus ride to Konoha City. Sasuke had no idea, but he found himself in a wooded area. He looked around and pulled out a packet of cigars. He smiled, sitting on a log and lighting a match. He smiled and sighed in relief. He had to flush his cigarettes but he kept the cigars hidden. He wondered if the school would send anyone to go looking for him.

"Probably not, and if they do I'll just high-tail it out of here." He told himself.

Little did he know, a different gym class also running the Endurance Run would be running that afternoon too, which was why Naruto Uzumaki was slightly frightened he had lost his way as well.

"Oh no" He cried. "I'm lost...Tou-san is gonna' be so mad at me!"

He started walking back the way he came but he had tripped over a tree root and fell on the grass, tumbling down a sloped hill, handing on Sasuke's lap. He groaned, rubbing the side of his head and looked up. Sasuke looked down.

"Oh...now you fall from the sky?" Sasuke smartly asked. "I will say, that uniform makes you look like a chick."

Naruto blushed hopping off of him, he felt light headed after being called a chick. Everyone had required white-T thirst and light blue shorts to wear for gym class, but Naruto's slender, smooth legs and short shoulders made him look more feminine than anything else "I'm sorry, I lost my way and I...are you smoking?" Naruto pointed to the cigar in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke nodded, holding up the cigar to Naruto, indicating he was willing to share. Naruto shook his head.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost too?"

"No...actually I'm quite fine where I'm at." Sasuke answered, leaning back into the side of the hill. Naruto nodded, he sat next to Sasuke, bringing his knees to his chest. "If I am lost, then that's good, as long as I'm not on school grounds anymore"

"Actually you still are. School grounds are 200 acres."

"Well, how many acres is it to the town?" Sasuke asked. He nearly threw the cigar when Naruto said that it was over a two-hour run to the town and a four hour walk, that would give teachers plenty of time to find him and snag him back to the school.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Oh and um...sorry about the other day when I yelled at you. I was having an off day"

"It's okay...and well, I don't know honestly. I think I...I'm lost and I'll wait for someone to come looking for me. I'm a little tired of running too." He smiled, laughing a little.

"Well, when they come hide me." Sasuke said. "I'm running away."

"what? Why?" Naruto asked appalled. He didn't want Sasuke to go, he began to blush more and Sasuke inhaled more tobacco.

"It's retarded here. And I've got places to go and people to see." Sasuke answered, looking over at Naruto's flushed face. He bestowed a smirk and held up the cigar again an idea came into his head. "But...I would be willing to stay if a certain...blonde...did what I told him to do" He smiled, leaning in close to Naruto.

Naruto blushed, he knew how wrong this was. He was betraying his father if he was doing this! His father had already both claimed and asked him to be his and he accepted. He couldn't be with Sasuke, it wouldn't be right!

"I...I." Naruto was speechless.

"Take a _drag_." Sasuke tempted.

"No-no! **Lead not into temptation!** It's a sin too. To smoke that is, it's the devil's gunpowder-"

"Oh yeah? Well it's also a sin to do half of the shit I do and you don't see me reciting any words. C'ome on. One drag. What's it gonna' do, kill ya?" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto winced but leaned in, then backed away from the drug.

"I can't...I don't know how to."

"It's easy, just set it to your lips, then inhale" Sasuke showed a demonstration then handed it back over to Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke gently put the tobacco inside of the blonde's mouth Naruto inhaled and his eyes widened as the cigar fell from his mouth and he had a coughing fit. Sasuke laughed.

"You look like a bleached whale!" He laughed.

Naruto had tears coming from his eyes as he tried to breathe better, the smoke was too much. Naruto continued to hack and cough and all of that attracted a jogger. He looked down at the slope, gasped and ran back to where he saw his teacher and the Hoakge.

"Aw, get over it, it's not that bad" Sasuke said, taking a drag.

"how do you_..*cough, cough*_ do that?!" Naruto asked, still coughing.

"Easy, it's called I'm addicted that and I-"

"NARUTO!" A worried voice nearly shouted. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see The Hokage, Might Guy, Iruka, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee. Naruto blushed once more.

"So, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru said, impressed. "Nice to finally meet ya'"

Sasuke frowned. "Likewise"

"Doesn't look so tough to me!" Kiba boasted. Sasuke growled and Minato shook his head.

"Naruto, please come out of there. Sasuke come to my office, right now and put out that cigar!" He was furious. This was bad, very bad. Iruka pulled Sasuke by the arm and Guy, Iruka and (forcibly) Sasuke followed the Hoakge. Naruto coughed some more and Neji handed him a water bottle.

"What did he do to you? You don't look so good" Neji asked.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything...why do you guys always assume he did something?" Naruto asked quickly trying to cover his lie.

"We've only heard rumors about this guy, but he does look tough, I guess." Shikamaru replied.

"Did he smoke that Cigar, Naruto?" Choji asked.

"No...He didn't do anything." Naruto frowned. Then he sighed. "I'm tired of gym, I'm gonna' go back to school." With that he left the group.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked, once Naruto was out of hearing range.

"Dunno...C'ome on, let's go back to school. I'm too tired for gym anyway." Shikamaru proclaimed. "Gym's a drag anyway."

"...You never even ran." Choji pointed out.

* * *

And here we find Sasuke Uchiha. Sitting inside the office, having a stare contest with Minato. Minato sighed.

"Sasuke...this is the fourth time I've had you in my office and you haven't been here a week." Minato pointed out.

"Oh, did I break some record?" Sasuke smirked. Minato, he guessed either didn't like his humor or didn't get his joke. Insted the annoyed Hokage stood up and walked over to a photo album.

"I see you've already met my child, Naruto" Minato smiled, proudly. He held the photo of a small boy dressed in a overly large orange raincoat with matching orange rubber boots; he was smiling, even though he was drenched from playing in the rain. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You both have different last names, how come?"

"Uzumaki was my wife's last name. She died just hours after Naruto was born." Minato frowned. "I'll do anything to protect that little boy."

_Well, I guess they could be father and son, they look so much alike. But their personalities are so much more different, Naruto's a wimp and Minato's a smart-ass._ Sasuke thought. Then another thought came through the raven's mind and he smirked, then Sasuke laughed loudly. "Oh, well when he's eighteen you're dead. Cause if I were your kid I wouldn't want to live here"

"Sasuke, I don't think you understand what I'm saying...When I said that I'll do anything to protect my child, I mean, I'll do anything it takes to protect him." Minato looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave off a confused look. Minato slapped his hands on the desk, getting close to Sasuke.

"I know you forced him to smoke, I know you made him cry one day and I know what you've done to his mind!" Minato growled. "But that's my child, Hokage or not, I will make sure that if you ever hurt my little boy in any manner ever again I will make you pray until your knees are swollen, also, if you harm any other children and staff in this school you'll be sent to dishes again. Do I make myself clear?"

Minato was at his wit's end. Sasuke wasn't too much for him to handle, just getting on his last nerve.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll pray...on my deathbed. As for Naruto, he..._likes me."_

Minato's eyes narrowed. Challenge accepted.

* * *

Naruto gulped walking into his father's room. Minato wanted to talk to him about something and by the tone of his voice, it didn't sound too good. Naruto slowly walked to his father's bedroom door. It was a double door and Naruto knocked three times.

"Come in."

Naruto pushed opened on of the large and heavy doors, Minato was inside. He sat in a large comforter chair right in front of a large fireplace. Naruto gulped.

"Tou-san?"

"Shut the door." Minato didn't look up from the bible he was reading. Naruto did as he was told and shut both doors tightly. He slowly walked over to Minato, standing in front of him. He started to shake, he was beyond nervous. His father looked annoyed, something he rarley ever was. Naruto knew his father was the calm person who never got angry, even when Naruto was in his bratty-two-year-old stage, Minato never raised his voice or became mad.

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?" Minato asked, still not looking up from his book.

"Y-yes tou-san"

"...Why are you interested in Sasuke Uchiha?" The father asked now looking up at his son. "Naruto, I'm the last person in this school to judge any child and I treat Sasuke the same way I do other students, but I can't help but wonder why you're taking a "liking" to Sasuke." It was all the truth and nothing but the truth. He was simply curious.

"Oh...um...No reason, Tou-san. It's just he's just...different...from anyone. And he looks lonely." Naruto frowned, remembering all the times he saw Sasuke alone either in class or at lunch even in prayer he was alone. Naruto didn't like being alone himself, so he knew the pain Sasuke felt. Maybe that was why he was so angry all the time. It's because he's lonely.

"Different? Lonley?" Minato repeated. "Naruto...you're too Naive"

Naruto was confused.

"Naruto, I've known Sasuke's family for many years. I went to school here myself with Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke's mother and father, I have taught Itachi and I can assure you, none of them are like him. And I would highly doubt they would harm their children in anyway to make them rebellious. What Sasuke is doing is an act of his own actions, he caused something bad to happen at Juvenal Hall and now he's sent here." Minato reached over to grab his mug of tea. "Itachi was never like Sasuke and I'm quite appalled at Sasuke's behavior."

Naruto bit his lip. "Just because you think you know someone, doesn't mean it's not them"

Minato looked up "I understand what you're saying, Naruto. But in this case, Sasuke won't change unless he opens his heart, asks for forgiveness and changes into a better person-"

"He is a good person! He's just..." Naruto was speechless. He closed his mouth and Minato set his tea down once again.

"Naruto...I'll ask this one more time, Why are you interested in Sasuke Uchiha?" Minato asked. Naruto remained silent. He felt at the bottom of his stomach a queasy and twisting feeling. In the back of his head he told himself of how much he was attracted to Sasuke, but he knew in his heart of how he loved his father. He had been in a secret relationship with his father since he was twelve, he just can't leave. Minato slightly tapped his foot.

"I'm waiting..."

"...I...I don't know." Naruto blushed. "I just thought...he needed a friend."

Half the truth. Still it was better than a lie.

Minato leaned his head into his hand, resting it. He took a long look at Naruto. The boy had grown since puberty. He had the figure of a skinny girl model accept all dick and balls and no breasts. Naruto's slender legs and tight torso, he even looked like a girl with wide blue eyes and the way he blushed all the time. Minato signal for Naruto to sit with him and Naruto placed his hands on Minato's shoulders, his knees resting along Minato's thighs, Minato took ahold of Naruto's wrists and slowly leans in, their noses touching.

"You love me...right?"

"Always, Tou-san." Naruto whispered.

"You'll always love me?" Minato became quieter

"Forever and ever." Naruto closed his eyes

"If one day, I should die-"

"I'll follow you"

Minato smiled and Naruto blushed. Minato slithered his hand down and cupped one of Naruto's buttocks, making the boy yelp and lean into Minato a little more.

"I love you, my precious gift" Minato whispered. "And don't forget it."

* * *

Sasuke grumbled, hands in his pocket as he walked to the chapel where Iruka, for the second time that evening, told him to pray for forgiveness from Kami. Sasuke rolled his eyes opening one of the doubled doors, he gave a curious look seeing The Hokage light two candles standing to face the altar he was still and quiet. sasuke bit his bottom lip and smirked, slamming the door shut, startling Minato.

He turned, and sighed. "Are you here for prayer?"

"Forced. Not wanting." He slumped in one of the pews in the front row. Minato turned back, closing his eyes mumbling prayers. Sasuke groaned, he didn't want to be here, but he knew that if he skipped out then Iruka would just find him and send him back. After five minutes Minato stopped chanting and began silently praying. For some reason this aggravated Sasuke's nerves.

"Why do you do this?" He asked.

Minato turned. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you sitting here, praying in a chapel in a boy's school?"

Minato bit his lip, but never the less smiled. "It's because it was the only thing I could do." Sasuke became confused, then he smirked.

"Teen dad?" He laughed.

"No..." Minato frowned. "I was happily married when I was only eighteen, my wife died in child labor. I came back to St. Konoha's to replace the previous Hokage. I came back, because I had no where else to go." I certainly couldn't go back to my parents, not after what I did. Minato frowned.

Sasuke knew he had hit a weak spot, so he continued to talk. "Awe, too bad. I'm really sorry to hear that, if I were you, I'd do the same thing." Every word was sarcasm, and Minato knew.

"You're dismissed, Sasuke Uchiha." He turned back to the altar and Sasuke stuck his tounge out, stomping down the aisle, slamming the door.

* * *

Naruto hummed a beautiful tune. He was barefoot, dressed in his most comfortable clothing, trimming away weeds and unwanted small tree roots in the private Gardens. He smiled seeing that the roses had started to blossom. He reached out to pick one, but a thorn pricked his finger, he flinched and stuck his finger in his mouth to suck away the blood. He was totally unaware of the face watching him. His smile passive, yet caring. His cock twitched at the sight, and his heart longed for his touch.

The father left, walking down to the gardens smirking at the idea of secret-garden sex.

* * *

**That's the third chapter, Let's all thank my Beta: Adevlo. D**

**Review please, You all know what to do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Own a thing.**

**This chapter is a little shorter, sorry guys.**

**Warning: Lemon, sexual content, Yaoi**

* * *

**~*****~Chapter 4~*~**

**Angels Always Recieve Rewards**

* * *

"I hate this retarded school" Sasuke grumbled, his back slightly hunched in pain from being bent over and scrubbing dishes and his hands were in his pocket while walking the winding staircase to the boy's chambors. He was caught smoking in the bathroom again and Minato suggested that washing dishes would be a motavation for Sasuke to "wash away the sins" he created.

"I hate this retarded religion." Sasuke stopped walking once he came across a large portrit of Minato Namikaze, it was grand indeed, with a gold frame that looked to be nearly thirteen-feet tall. sasuke's blood boiled as he looked at the blonde picture, it was a reminder on how someone was telling him what to do and therefore he lothed the Hokage.

"...And I hate this retard-Hokage!" He screamed, taking off his shoe and tossing it at the picture, ripping off the face of Minato on the picture. He smirked, picking up his shoe and walking to the room.

When Sasuke entered the boy's chambors, he wasn't nessessairly greated, a bunch of boy stopped doing what they were doing and all eyes were on Sasuke. Sasuke 'hn'd.

"The fuck are you all looking at?!" He snapped.

Everyone turned away.

Neji, Shikamaru and Shino looked up from their beds. They were all grouped together, since they were all friends. Neji was the first to stand.

"I don't think that was nessessairy." He spoke softly, yet with authority "Just because you're angry at someone, who doesn't really deserve your anger, doesn't mean you can lash out on other people."

Just by the tone of Neji's voice angered Sasuke even more, another person telling him what to do only made his anger rise. Then somthing made him wonder, had he met this kid before? He looked familure. The bells of rememberance rang in his head. He did know this boy, he was at the same press confrance Sasuke was forced to go to. Sasuke smirked.

"You're Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke spoke.

"Yes, what does it matter to you?" Neji crossed his arms. The room was a deathly quiet. Shikamaru placed his left froot infront of his right foot, just incase he had to charge and break up a fight.

Sasuke leaned up against his bedpost.

"I'm curious, Neji...How's your uncle?" He smirked.

"Just fine." Neji replied.

"Tell me, Neji, how does it fell...knowing your uncle hates your guts?"

You could hear the sound of a pin dropping and Neji grit his teeth.

"That's none of your business!" Neji hollered. "This is about your anger, not my relationship with my Uncle!"

"Must suck, though. Knowing that no matter how hard you try, you're never going to be good enough." Neji's knuckled turned white. This Sasuke guy was being so callous, and he had no right to interfeer with his fmaily business. Still, to be the better person and not cause attention, Neji ignored that comment.

"You're avoiding the point, I'm telling you to knock it off and you're attacking me, because you feel you should be defensive!" Neji spat.

Sasuke smirked, this Neji kid wasn't bad, still he was a pain in the ass. Just when Sasuke was about to remark back, the door opened and everyone turned to see Naruto slip into the room.

"Oh, H-Hello." Naruto greeted everyone. Shikamaru smiled seeing his blonde friend. He hadn't seen Naruto accept for classes and maybe lunchtime the boy rarley slept in the boy's dormitory, saying that he'd rather sleep in his own room with his father where The Hokage's family lived. The Hokage and if he had any family, all lived in a section of the grand estate together, it was optional if Naruto wasnted to sleep with his friends or not.

"Hey, Naru-kun." Kiba greeted. "You sleepin' here tonight?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm only here to grab a pair of clothes and some toothpaste." He answered, walking to his bunk he noticed Sasuke and he smiled warmly.

"Hello, S-sasuke-san." He spoke.

"What's up, cutie?" Sasuke smirked, leaning against the bedpost. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru all gasped. What did Sasuke just call Naruto? Naruto turned a deep shade of red and Neji, taking this as Sasuke purposly embaressing Naruto (which infact was not true), stepped infront of Naruto.

"I just said to knock it off with the name-calling!" Neji spoke.

"No Dunbass, you said to controll my anger." Sasuke pointed out in a singy-song voice. "Let's remeber what we screamed about earlier, dumbass."

Neji grit his teeth and Naruto gasped.

"C-come on, guys. Let's not fight." Naruto spoke, then trying to ease tension he added, "Besides, it's movie night." Iruka said that those who did well on their tests get to see a movie. Sasuke, seeing that he skipped the class, would have to take it while the other boys would watch the movie.

"Yeah, watching a movie, which probably isn't rated anything above 'G' sounds like so much-_fucking_-fun!" Sasuke laughed and Naruto's fake-smile fell to a frown.

Neji grit his teeth and when he was about to say somthing Iruka came in with the TV projector.

"Alright, everyone come over." Iruka spoke. Then he glanced at Sasuke, "Everyone who deserves a movie, come over." He repeted his words. Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaving the room with slamming the door. Naruto winced when the door slammed, feeling guilt swell up in his belly as he grabbed a night shirt and his toothpaste.

* * *

Minato smiled, lighting the last insence candle, taking a wiff of air in the room. Everything smelled like Vanilla Sugar and it would be the last touch to the room. The bed was freshly made, while long candles were lit and a low-hum of music was playing. He felt something twistch in his lower parts and he knew he had to calm down, or if Naruto walked threw that door, he'd attack him and do him on the floor.

Minato had undressed himself and changed into a pair of night clothes, laying and stretching out on the bed waiting for his son. He smiled gazing at a picture of Naruto as a small boy. In the picture were Naruto, Himself and Kakashi. Naruto was about two when Kakashi graduated from St. Konoha and he was a bubbly ball of energy. Now, he's more relaxed, still innocent, and still his little boy.

"Tou-san!" A voice called out and Minato's grin went wider.

"Tou-san, where are you?" Naruto called out, he sniffed the air and became confused. "Vanilla?"

"I'm in here, Naruto." Minato called out and Naruto walked towards the sound of his father's voice, when he opened the door, his eyes widened and he felt his heart swoon seeing the room was beautifuly decorated with white and cream-colored scented candles. The floors were polished and soft white rose pettles littered the area and Minato smirked, standing up from the bed.

"Do you like it?" He asked, holding Naruto's hands.

"It's lovley!" Naruto smiled. "I love it so much, thank you!"

Minato beamed back, taking Naruto's stuff and gently placing it on the bed. "Well, I'm glad you like it, but before we have our. . ._Nightly activities_. . .It's bath time." Naruto was confused, he had already taken a shower this morning, why did he need a bath? Still, he allowed his father to escourt him to the door on the left, which Naruto came to another surprise.

The built in bathtub was overflowing with clear bubbles, more white scented candles and bath candy were around.

"Oh, Tou-san, you shouldn't have." Naruto turned to his father, tears in his eyes.

Minato shook his head, kissing away at the salty liquid as he careully laced away Naruto's shirt. "You deserve it, my love." After Minato slowly undressed Naruto, he picked his mate up bridal style, gently setting the boy in the water. Naruto sighed in relief. The bath water felt so soft and the bubbles floating around in the air popped. Minato smiled looking down at Naruto as, he too, dressed till he was nude. He grazed behind Naruto, setting the boy in his lap, massaging Naruto's shoulders.

"Are you enjoying the water?" Minato asked.

"Hmmmm. Yes, it's wonderful, thank you." Naruto gasped as his father relaxed away a tense muscle. Minato frowned then grinned again.

"Naruto. . .Have your muscles been this tense?" He softly asked. Naruto didn't answer, just sigh in relief and Minato continued to do this work, slowly rubbing down his son's body until he came to the waist line where he stopped, gathering up soap bottles in his hand and dowsing some on his son's wet hair.

"Do you remember how I used to wash your hair, Naruto?" Minato asked and Naruto thought for a moment; then he smiled on the memories of bubble baths with his father and rubber duckys. Oh, how much fun they had, splashing in the tub and playing with bubbles. His father made bathtime fun and unlike many parents, eveuntally he also made bathtime a sexual fantasy. From waterproof dildos to making soap go places it's never cleaned before.

"Yes, I loved it." Naruto smiled back, coming back to reality.

Minato nodded, noticing somthing becoming hard and he knew he couldn't be much longer, still he bit his lower lip.

"How was. . .your day?" He stuggled to ask.

"Oh! It's was great, I don't mind missing the movie though, I think they're watching _Memiors of a Gasha_, it doesn't look too interesting to me. And I passed my Math test!" Naruto praised himself.

"Good. . . I'm glad . . Son." Minato struggled to talk, he was having a rock-hard erection and he couldn't controll his feelings.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Uh. . .I also passed my history exam." He added.

"Go-good." Minato eeped.

"What are you doing?!-Oh." Naruto blushed once his father tackled him, pushing him deeper into the water as gobs of bubbles and water splash out of the tub. Minato couldn't hold it in anymore, he attacked Naruto's mouth with his own, entering his tounge for dominace.

The two didn't even bother drying off, after their little make-out session they had in the bathwater, Minato chased after his son after Naruto ran towards the bedroom. Pratically leaping on his son as Naruto jumped on the bed, they continued to french kiss.

"I missed you. . .so much." Minato breathed, kissing down Naruto's neck.

". . . ngh. . .Tou-san!" Naruto moaned.

Gently, Minato turned Naruto around on his back, as his fondled and cupped his son's testicals, making Naruto cry out in pleasure. Minato smiled, grabbing the bottle of lube he began to rub a little on his finger, letting Naruto catch his breath for a moment, then he took two of his libricated fingers and slowly entered them inside his son. Naruto let out a howl in a mix of pleasure and pain. Minato rubbed around the enterance, flexing Naruto's muscles.

"Just relax, Naruto." Minato spoke, gently turning Naruto so he was laying on his back. Naruto gripped some of the cotton sheets, and before he could speak, his father had already entered his huge, wet, cock inside of him. Naruto cried out, begging for more as Minato began to rock his hips.

"Do. . . do you like that?" Minato smiled.

"Yes-s-s-s!" Naruto cried out. "Mo-o-o-re!"

Minato wouldn't dare let his son go unsatisfied during sex, so he obliged to his son, moving faster, humping quickly. Naruto cried with joy, as he screamed his father's name, hitting his head against the pillow. And it wasn't very long after that he felt something in his stomach that he knew he was going to explode.

"F-father!" Naruto blushed.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" Minato smiled.

"I. . ." Naruto felt tears. "I have to cum!"

Minato stopped for a moment, staring at his son, then returning his movments, only ten times faster, Naruto let out a cry as white gooey substanse came out, hitting his chest and some in his hair. Minato came quickly after Naruto, filling Naruto's hole with hot, wet, white liquids. Naruto phanted, laying back as he felt the substance ooze down his leg and Minato gently laid next to his son, pulling him into a hold.

"Oh, my Naruto." He breathed, his nose smelling his son's blonde locks.

Naruto smiled, his face still pink from blushing, as he nuzzled closer to his father, closing his eyes feeling sleepy.

"_Daddy_. . ."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the celing over his head. It was way past midnight, he could tell from looking outside and he felt restless. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He had never really felt obsessed about someone before. The only time he felt this way was when he missed Itachi as a small child.

Itachi. . .

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about Itachi. Itachi, the _Perfect Child_, the _Smart Boy_, the _Clan's Future Leader_. Sasuke gritt his teeth. Itachi was so much better off than himself, _The Mistake_, he was called. He sat up, his sheets were kicked to the end of the bed and he knew that sleep now was useless. Insted, he silently tip-toed out of the room, trying to find the kitchen for a glass of water, completely ignoring the rules of: Bedtime from Eight until Six, and Stay in the dormitrary until dismissed to breakfast.

He really needed a drink though, his mouth felt clamy and his stomach, sick.

He didn't know where he was wandering though, since he hadn't toured the place in the dark before. But somehow he came across a large piacture he had never seen before. It was the Hokage, standing with a little boy. The Picture was grand and very well painted, but Sasuke had never seen this picture.

"Gay" He smirked.

But before he left, he took a look a little closer. The Hokage's eyes looked. . .strange.

Almost lustfull.

Naruto, who happened to look like a ten-year-old boy obviously was innocent and pure, but there was somthing about Minato's face that made Sasuke have chills.

It was the look a man gave, towards a sexual attraction.

All men had that twinkle in their eyes, that lustfull, physical attraction that a man cannot help but gaze off. Sasuke was taught this in Juvy by the older kids. Then his eyes widened as he took a notice on Minato's hand. Usually father's held their son's shoulder's in pictures, but never behind on their ass!

Sasuke covered his mouth.

So. . .This was the Hokage's secret. This was why he hated sasuke so much!

Naruto was his lover!

Sasuke smirked. He found a simple word that could send Minato away and have Naruto to be all his, a simple, eleven-lettered word that'll for sure get the cops rolling up this hill: molestation. He felt an odd giddy feeling in the bottom of his belly. One that nearly had him pratically dancing with joy. Not only will he get rid of the "annoying Hokage" but he'll also take the V-card from Naruto! This felt too good to be true for Sasuke.

_"I hate you!"_

* * *

**Uh-oh. . .Sasuke found out Minato's deep dark secret :)**

**What's gonna' happen? :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
